A Great War Arises
by dathyppie
Summary: an exo and his ghost discover a new threat rising from the darkness one that was able to over power all other guardians and kidnap the speaker now it's a race against time to defeat the newest threat to earth before the speaker is eliminated and the real war begins... PROJECT SCRAPED... if anyone wants to take it over PM me and ill let ya take the reins!
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 new enemies

_there is almost no chance we are going to survive this…. are you listening. Neric…. we need help here…._ my ghost just kept talking and i let him. i don't plan on attacking the massive waves of vex that keep appearing before me, at least not until i can spot crucial flaws in their strategy.

I artfully led some fallen to this area then blink to a high point with plenty of cover to watch through my snipers scope. _just because you're an exo doesn't mean you can be so careless with your life Neric…. your one of the only guardians left to defend the city_"Dammit i hate when you make sense… but i'm only observing their patterns until help arrives."

_help... what help? i didn't send for anyone_ "you didn't have to i set a trap while you were busy hacking that door open…"

_you are a clever one… look out the vex have spotted us _as i turn back around i see a grenade launched by one of those damn minotaurs come flying directly at my sniper's cove. i blink away only to be met by about twelve goblin disciples…

"we need this one alive…" those were the only words i could make out before the explosions started i fire my axion bolt back towards the Minotaur as i run through the chaos ensuing in front of me.

the vex were caught by surprise but i know an advantage like this can only last so long… we are a long way below the surface and as i'm running i notice a figure i hadn't seen before…

a large imposing figure that demands obedience yet is still elegant enough to calmly shout orders to vex troops while being bombed _who is she?_

"no time for questions just get us out of here" i scream at ghost as he finally begins to transport us to orbit… still running for fear of the vex catching up to us…. as i turn down a corridor that looks unlike the others i just left, i run directly into more vex transporting in but ghost doesn't wait any longer and we are back in my jumpship…

i look down upon Venus just glad to have made it out alive with some useful intel for the other we travel back to the tower i look through the data i had been recording, "strange these vex were fighting more erratically and random than any other groups we've seen…. could that woman have had something to do with that?"

but my thoughts were interrupted as the last safe city on earth came into view… "wow ghost you got us here in record time" _we have very important info that the speaker needs to hear about no time to waste _"very true let's head out"

as i head to the speakers chambers i notice a surprising lack of activity in the tower. _where is everybody…. all the guardians… the vanguards… even the cryptarch is gone_ i run the rest of the way to the speakers chambers but i find nothing but a corpse…

_it isn't the speaker but it isn't a guardian either…. what is going on here _

"i don't know but let's get out of here i don't think the city is safe anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

it's been a while since my ghost sacrificed itself to save me… if only i could have anticipated the cabal's ambush… but i never assumed they could be that smart… i'm a terrible guardian and a worse person… "Thorn… where are you going off to?" selena interrupts my thoughts… "oh.. i hadn't realized you stopped, my humblest apologies."

selena is a human i ran into on mars after the cabal ambush she saved my life… she is a rather tall woman with caramel skin that is just perfectly kissed by the sun, with light auburn hair that flows in the wind, when she isn't wearing her helmet, and her eyes are a piercing emerald that sees all there is to see

"what are you looking at is there something on my face?" selena asks with a confused expression. "no… i was just lost in thought for a second… do you need help setting up camp?" "no i think i've pretty much got it, let's just hope for a quiet night here… this world is so strange and empty."

we've been following the ones that stole the speaker for days, it seems that they came from beyond our solar system because we've reached the edge of it and still their trail continues. i lay down beside selena and she shifts over to give me some room. "where could the vex be heading?" i ask aloud before realizing

"i don't know but wherever they go we will follow." she says as she turns over and looks into my eyes… she then places her hand on top of my head and whispers "don't worry we'll be fine."

if only i believed that but i curl up next to her for a small sense of comfort… selena filling the hole that was created when i lost something but just how important to me is she… but as her arms cradle me closer to her all negative thought are close to nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"welcome back to the reef, Guardian…" one of the awoken practically hiss in my face as i walk to the queen's throne room. _pathetic machine_ i hear one of the guards whisper…. "such insolence again you taint the queen's realm with your presence... state your business you pathetic worm" _does this guy ever get manners,_ i don't think so… i speak to ghost through the link we established in our circuitry so we could converse silently

"i simply wish to speak with the queen about a matter that may be approaching this way." "the queen did not call for you therefore we do not need you….." a sensual voice fills the room "oh dear brother…." i wave to him as he walks back to the throne like a wounded dog "the queen will grant your request for an audiance… but remember behave yourself or i will cut you down" _it appears as though the queen is still in charge here…. for now _

"your majesty it appears that there are new forces in play in this game… a female of some influence has found a way to control the vex, and someone has stormed the tower and taken the speaker… i do not ask for assistance but i came to warn you that the vex are acting strange...i believe they may attempt an assault on your realm"

she stands from her throne and paces towards the fallen bodygaurds that stand behind her throne "i had wondered when someone would attempt to control the vex as you have seen in your many visits to my landsthat the forces of darkness can be manipulated by one with a strong will. you yourself have even manipulated a wizard to attack his own troops"

"that was by applying an electronic pulse into his brain stem it had nothing to do with will… wait how did you know about that"

"ahhh my silly litte synthetic i always have eyes on you, my dear little assassin, i assume you have data covering your claims of strange behavior."

"of course have i ever disappointed you your majesty, i had my ghost record our last encounter of the vex. i lured some fallen into the middle of their groups and observed them from above.. the vex annihilated the fallen in a matter of seconds and then were somehow able to pinpoint my location, i had to run from their new leader but luckily for me they followed me to one of the trap sites i had set up earlier."

i hand her a engram with the data on it… i look over to see her brother stare at me coldly, but for the first time without suspicion, now it seems to be replaced with a mixture of respect and jelousy. _i think he might have been the one sent to follow us and he feels like he failed because this happened without his notice_ that is very likely

"assassin," the queen says using a title of an awoken warrior she gave me after i bested her brother in combat in her court, "i would like to speak to you… privately" she adds with a angered look to her brother


End file.
